Froslass
|border = |name='Froslass' |jname=ユキメノコ Yukimenoko'' |ndex=478 |evofrom=Snorunt |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= FROSS-lass |hp=70 |atk=80 |def=70 |satk=80 |sdef=70 |spd=110 |total=480 |species=Snow Land Pokémon |type= / |height=4'03" |weight=58.6 lbs. |ability=Snow Cloak Cursed Body (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=100% ♀ }} Froslass is a Generation IV / -type Pokémon. It also appeared as a boss in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Appearance Froslass are a slightly humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing something resembling a kimono. Froslass's entire body is located on her head and not the "dress" that she appears to wear, as the Pokédex states that "what appears to be its body is actually hollow". Over the top of her head is a type of mask with two "horns" made of . On this mask are several openings, one for her mouth, two for her eyes and one in the center of her forehead, all of which reveal her purple skin underneath. Attached to the sides of her head are its arms which increase in width halfway down the her arm and ends at the wrists, enforcing the look of a kimono. On the center of Froslass's dress is a large, tied ribbon or obi, fitting in with the kimono theme. Shiny Froslass are brighter than the normal ones and her ribbon behind are now pink. Abilities All Froslass have the ability Snow Cloak which will raise their evasiveness when the move Hail is used. Unlike Snorunt or their other evolved form Glalie, Froslass is a -type in addition to an -type, allowing them to learn a number of moves the other forms cannot learn. In the anime Froslass made her debut appearance in The Drifting Snorunt!. She appears to Ash and his friends while they are traveling through a snowstorm. She creates an illusion to lure them into a trap so that they help find her lost friend, Snorunt. In A Real Rival Rouser, Paul used a Froslass against Ash in the Sinnoh League, but was quickly defeated by his Pikachu. Evolution Froslass is one of the evolved forms of Snorunt. Only a female Snorunt can evolve into a Froslass with the use of a Dawn Stone. Game Info Locations | border= | pokemon=Froslass| diamondpearl=Evolve Snorunt♀| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Snorunt♀| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Snorunt♀| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | border= | Pokemon=Froslass| PMD2=Crystal Crossing (9F-13F)| Ranger2=Almia Castle| }} Pokédex Entries |bgcolor = name=Froslass| diamond=It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow.| pearl=It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees F. What seems to be its body is actually hollow.| platinum=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degrees F breath. It said to then secretly display it's prey.| heartgold=Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass.| soulsilver=Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass.| black=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey. | white=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degree F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey. |black2=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degrees F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey. |white2=It freezes prey by blowing its -58 degrees F breath. It is said to then secretly display its prey. }} Sprites |bgcolor = |dpspr = Frosslassdp.png‎ |dpsprs = Froslassdps.png |ptspr = Froslasssprite.png |ptsprs = Froslasspts.png |hgssspr = Froslasssprite.png |hgsssprs = Froslasspts.png |bwspr = Froslass_BW.png |bwsprs = Froslassbws.png |IVback = Froslassdpptb.png |IVbacks = Froslassdpptbs.png |Vback = Froslassbwb.png |Vbacks = Froslassbwbs.png }} Origin Given its gender, types and appearance, Froslass are likely based on the Yuki-onna (雪女 snow woman) from Japanese folklore. Yuki-Onna is said to be a spirit that disguised itself as a beautiful woman to attract men who were lost in snowstorms, then freeze them and take their souls as prize. It was often depicted as wearing a white kimono. They are said to be ghosts of explorers lost in the mountains. Etymology Froslass's English name comes from a combination of the words "Fros't" (snow or ice) and "'Lass" (girl), similar, in the way she is fashioned, to her Japanese name. Her Japanese name, Yukimenoko, comes from combining the words "Yuki" (snow) and "Menoko" (girl). Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Froslass. **Due to this, Froslass is the only Ice type Pokémon to be immune to Fighting type attacks. *She appears as a remake of Jynx as both are types, both having Ice as their primary type and both are female-only species. *Froslass and Shedinja are the only Ghost type Pokémon that evolve from a Pokémon that is not a Ghost type. *Even though Froslass floats in the air, she does not have the ability to do so. *Froslass is the latest Pokémon in the National Pokédex (as of Pokémon Black and White) to evolve from another Pokémon from a prior generation. *Froslass is tied with Gengar for the fastest Ghost Pokémon with 110 in her base speed stat. *Froslass and her evolutionary line's Egg Group combination (Fairy and Mineral) is unique. *Froslass is based on the Japanese legend of the Yuki-onna. *Froslass and Cofagrigus are the only Pokemon in tournaments that their pokemon name is banned because of the words in their names. Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon